User talk:Merrystar
Anonymous edits Hi, Yes, I thought I should at least protect them against anonymous users. Hopefully someone who cares enough to log in will not likely cause any serious problems. Is there a way to turn off anonymous edits only on pages created by me, (and with the possibility to add in protection for new logged in contributors?) or can we only turn off all anonymous edits on all pages? If we do, would this mean anonymous users would not be able to create new pages either? P.S. Thanks for editing the episode infobox. Looks pretty cool that way. :) Miss Parker 14:41, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Hi Wendy, You're right. I hadn't thought of the possibility of having to delete a lot of unwanted pages. Thanks for putting in the request for me. :)Miss Parker 18:34, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Category Ok, it actually looks different than before when I had looked at it. Did you change something. I think when I first looked at it, it said the page did not exist, but it listed some pages in the category. Now it shows up as a regular category page...the ones I was looking at were at the House wikia (of course!) here: http://house.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Episodes http://house.wikia.com/wiki/Category:House_categories Thanks again for your help. :)Miss Parker 13:09, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Hi Wendy, I understand that the category tag links to the category, but this shows up as a page...how does this category page get 'formatted' to look like some of the other category pages I've seen? When you talk about putting it in the episode template, can you please explain how?Miss Parker 13:53, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Hello again Wendy, I tried something new, another template - this time it worked out pretty well. (Yay!) So I've made a page for one of the episodes: Keys The only thing left is to figure out how to get a link that says "category: season 1" to actually bring up the season 1 page. Any idea what I have done wrong this time? Thanks again for all your help. :) Miss Parker 20:36, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks Wendy! I know I'll probably be calling on you again soon, but not for the weekend...unless some miracle happens and I get back my internet service...so have a great one!Miss Parker 21:52, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Character template Thank you for editing the template for me!! Figures I would pick something difficult to work with!!Miss Parker 15:22, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Hi again! Thanks for your help. I am now getting some extra code and duplicate entries when I call the template for a character page. I'm guessing there is something else I need to do on the character page or maybe I didn't create the template properly? I got the template from the House wiki. This is one of the character pages where I use the template I made: http://pretender.wikia.com/wiki/Miss_Parker Something's clearly not right, but I don't know, can't tell what code to delete from the template. Thanks in advance for your help! :)Miss Parker 18:42, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Hello Wendy, I have a quick question: I tried copying a "character template" from another wiki, but I guess I didn't do the right thing because it is showing up as 'template: character' on the page (for the characters e.g. Jarod), and I am pretty sure that is not what it should look like. Can you look at the code and advise me? Thanks! Miss Parker 20:34, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Miss Parker 18:29, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Hello! >>Hi. You've made a nice start to this wiki, and it's good to see some content being added. Could you go ahead and make/customize a welcome template in case other visitors stop by? I think if you can do that so we know you plan to welcome other users, we can make you an admin. >> Would love to do that (as I would most certainly welcome all users to contribute), unfortunately I'm not really sure what that means-kinda new to wikia-and though I've worked on wikis, I still have a LOT to learn! Could you point me in the right direction? Thanks!Miss Parker 13:13, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Hello again! Thanks for pointing me in the right direction. (Btw, am I leaving messages in the right place?) I will customize the one that already exists, because I am not sure how I would name anything I make from scratch. Thanks again!Miss Parker 18:01, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Ok, I did a minor edit to the text and added a graphic. Please tell me what you think. Also, I was wondering, what is the reason for leaving the instructions on the welcome page, e.g. how to include the message? I don't know if it's optional or if it should be left alone. I had made a sort of 'welcoming' message on the main page of the wiki, when I first started adding stuff, so I was wondering why is there a need for a separate welcome page...not that I mind doing whatever it takes, just curious that's all. Miss Parker 18:22, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Ahhh, it all begins to make sense now! Thanks for your patience. :)Miss Parker 18:32, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Hello, I am unable to edit anything except talk pages - is there a glitch? (CastleBecke (talk) 21:29, May 8, 2017 (UTC))